Moxxi's Personal Young Kid
by PawsLover
Summary: Young Kid, worker at Moxxxi's bar, has many problems. Whether or not those involve a voluptuous, hot, mad woman are not of anyone's interest, but the fact that he's ready to do anything in order to gain her attention might just be a little alarming. Rated M, because this is Borderlands 2, fucks sake. The story with an OC perspective and many hilarious instance. Com/Rom FemZer0(?)
1. Interests in a mad woman

Moxxi.

To many, known as one of the hottest, smartest, and deadliest woman in whole Sanctuary.

A _mad_ woman.

To him, just a crush/

A big, _big_ crush.

Young Kid, that's the name she had called him that first day they met, after he entered her bar with a wrecked body and an equally wrecked mood after getting beaten up to a pulp by the psychos around the Sanctuary territory, all those years ago.

Well, all those _two_ years ago, but it still counts.

That day, she had found him half passed out on the floor of her bar, and had quickly dragged him (Quite carefully, if he might add) to the other side of those ever locked doors and had taken care of him with whatever was available in a bad-dead bar on a corner of Sanctuary. He could remember the way her fingers ran all over his wound-up body, and how she would apply painful liquids onto his wounds _only_ after assuring him it would hurt only a second.

Of course, after he had completely recovered, the good-girl treatment ended, and she had stated that it was all with interest, and that it would cost him.

Young Kid couldn't care less about costs, or money...or anything, at all. The moment she had offered that in the case of him not having money, he could always work for her until he completed his dept, Young Kid had jumped head first onto the opportunity and had since been right next to her for the last two years, working hard for her every single _day._

She had given him a name, after all. And somewhere to stay.

He had heard the stories. About _Mad_ Moxxi, the death bringer mad vixen that took Death Matches as Breakfast and that thoroughly waited for a suitor back in the day. How she had _quite_ calmed down after reaching up Sanctuary _just_ to take care of her Bar.

Too bad, Young Kid really liked the _Mad Vixen_ part. He specifically loved the part in which she used to enjoy making psychos kill themselves in arenas…or maybe even-

"Hey, Kidd" A rough voice kicked him out of his blabbery and Young Kid turned as fast as he could just to find Johann, one of his collages and actual friends, snapping his fingers at him, "Wake up, it's time for us to clear the tables again" He didn't bother replying, instead he abstently nodded as he took one last glance at the beautiful girl standing behind the reception desk, talking with yet another traveler in search for some _adventures_.

He could already hear the typical _I don't have any work- But that doesn't mean you can't stay_ and wink at him.

He once fell for that one, too. Not anymore.

Or at least, not _that_ often.

He quickly shook his head and cleared his mind. Those tables wouldn't clean themselves, he knew that by heart.

As he cleaned, he wondered when will be the next time the heroes would drop by, since it had been some days since they had come by and taken a drink, or maybe hang out a bit.

He missed Axton, always up for a new story if it came from his mouth. Or even Gaige, a bit weird, a bit crazy, just his type of friends.

Even Zer0, even if their little chats were mostly one sided, always ending up on Zer0 discovering every single one of Young Kid's secrets.

Freaking cyborg ninjas.

He sighed as he finished cleaning one table, just to get on with the other.

Well, that, if a sudden sound hadn't stopped him from doing so.

He lifted his eyes, and whole face, to find the Roland (One of Sanctuary's most respected soldier) standing right in front of Moxxi, with a frown in both of their faces, and Young Kid just had these _extreme_ urge to eavesdrop.

Carefully, he skipped some tables until he was close to the main desk, and tried listening as he busied himself cleaning.

"There's trouble, and we need any of your guys that are willing to come and help us with psychos _right outside_ our doors" The soldier, in that rough, deep tone that Young Kid always found quite scary, talked to Moxxi as if it was indeed an urgency, and not just another casual encounter.

"How bad is it?" She questioned as she placed more body-weight in her left leg, making her hip stick up, maybe just to show off her wide hips, maybe just out of a bad habit.

Or good habit, Young Kid didn't question that.

"Pretty bad that I'm asking for civilians to come join, instead of using my own strengths" Moxxi let out a sadistic giggle, and Young Kid had to look away when her eyes locked onto his own for half a second.

"Aight' then, I'll ask, sugar" She slowly, _sensually_ started walking out of her little unreachable zone (In which he had been quite a few times, if he could so dearly say) and turned down the volume of the music, making the ones that were slacking off in the couches and the other workers that were actually working turn to look at her questioningly.

Young Kid already knew what was gonna come out of those beautiful, thin, lipstick filled lips.

"Alright, sweeties, it seems handsome Soldier here is in the need of some other arms to carry, _and_ shoot guns" There was a lot of _Huhs_ and _What?_ Around, and she laughed, "I won't be paying you for it, and it will probably cost you some extra hours, but Soldier needs _volunteers_ to go help the front doors from goddamn stupid psychos" The negative answers from almost everybody were immediate, and Moxxi couldn't even let out a sigh.

She knew her guys, they were up to everything, but risking their lives for nothing didn't seem quite appealing. They were all, after all, used to the heroes coming down to help at the end.

Young Kid, of course, disagreed.

The moment she offered, just like every single time, he raised up his hand eagerly. And a second didn't go before beautifully blue, blinking, confused eyes looked at him, and he had to admit; Moxxi staring at him for more than ten seconds was the best thing that had happened to him since he received a kiss on the cheek from her after knocking up a drunk customer that tried forcing himself on her.

"Are you sur-"

"I'll do it" Young Kid didn't even let her finish, something he did quite often because of his nerves getting the best of him, and something Moxxi seemed to quite like a lot when he did.

It was almost as if she didn't have _complete_ control of him. And he knew she liked men that could handle themselves.

Like him.

Kinda.

"This place has given me shelter, and it's the town in which Moxxi lives, so I might as well protect it if I'm given the chance" He smirked. He had managed a smooth reason for it, and the slight wide eyed look he detected on Moxxi for, like, _half_ a second, was worth it.

Even if he didn't know how to even hold a gun and will most certainly go out to the field just to get himself killed.

Rolan didn't leave time for goodbye or good luck, instantly giving him a thankful nod and ordering him to go get whatever he needed and gave instructions, for him and for whoever decided to have a change of heart, to go meet him at the front gates in about _10 minutes._

After all the courage he had spent on talking to Moxxi _and_ Soldier Rolan, Young Kid didn't have the guts to look at anyone, and thus excused himself towards the backside of the bar.

The back of the bar was actually absolutely different than the bar itself. The place was huge, and looked like an old hangar, with many handmade metallic rooms for the workers to sleep, and a huge, neatly built room hanging on the roof, at the center of the whole dome-like hangar. _That_ was Moxxi's own room, and actual office.

Young Kid had been one of the smart individuals at the time of making this rooms, and his room was, too, hanging on the cellar, instead of being on the floor. He had made it for it to be close to the elevator that led everyone to the floor, and close enough for Moxxi to walk past him whenever she went to work. (If he wasn't already working before she woke up)

He didn't miss a single second, and quickly stepped up into the elevator, pressing the already memorised _only_ button on the pat to get him to the second floor.

The elevator didn't stop before he jumped out and got to his little room, kicking the door open and finding it dumb that he, _once again_ , left his radio on.

Usually, no one was allowed to cause disturbance inside the hangar, as it was a place to sleep and get some peace after a long day of good work, but Young Kid had earned the right to use it straight outta' Moxxi's mouth, after he completed some indirect favours for her.

She had also complimented his taste of music, saying she enjoyed it at those early morning shifts in which she had nothing else to do other than paperwork and negotiation inside her own office.

Shaking his head again, he got close to his bed and reached under it to take out a huge box (Young Kid's current _wardrobe)_ to take out some adequate clothing for him to wear if he was gonna fight against bloodlust psychos and Nomads.

Cargo pants, check.

Hot, camo long sleeve shirt, check.

Boots, check.

Bandana, check.

Moxxi walking towards his humble room, che-what?

Since the door was already wide open, she let herself in, and suddenly Young Kid's room seemed to dusty, too dirty, and too messy for his own good.

"Kidd" She used the nickname Johann had given him months ago after they got their first shift together, "Are you sure about this?" Her eyes weren't mischievous and lusty for once, and it reminded him of the Moxxi he had first met two years ago when she found him half dead on her floors.

"Y-Yeah" He had tried to make his voice sound cool, but instead managed a shy squeak in front of her presence.

The way she sensually hummed in front of him, and placed her thin index finger on his chest made his heartbeat speed up to the limits.

By the obvious smirk she was giving off, Young Kid deduced that she noticed.

"Are you sure it's not only to impress lil' missy me?" She questioned him, and by the way her blue eyes seemed to stare straight into his soul told Young kid that he couldn't lie to her.

Not now nor never.

"I was serious, Mox- Ma'am" She moved her index finger towards his lips to efficiently shut him up.

"You used to call me by my name, whatever changed that?" She removed her finger off his mouth and Young Kid gulped before taking a deep breath.

"Johann and the others seem to call you that way, so I figured…" She shook her hand and smiled at him.

Mischievous or not, he couldn't really concentrate on realising what it was that he could see in those eyes of hers.

"Well, those are _the others_ , mkay, _sugar_?" She winked at him, "I like how my name sounds when you use it, so you are an exception" Her eyes slowly drafted towards the old, classic radio on Young Kid's table, "Just like in many other things"

"W-What do you mean by that?" He tried asking her a question for what seemed like the first time, and she shushed him.

"Whatever I want it to mean, capisci?" He nodded nervously and she stepped away from him, letting him catch his breath and maybe wake up some of his brain cells, "So, go on"

It took him several seconds to realise that she was waiting for him to continue with his interrupted explanation.

"Well, I-ah...I was serious" She hummed, and motioned to continue, "You gave me shelter, and debt or not, you also saved my life" Her eyes widened for what looked like a second, before her brows furrowed, just slightly.

"If you're doing this to clear out of your debt, I've been telling you all year that you've been clear for a while now" Young Kid managed a chuckle, and the intense way she had been staring at him somehow lowered.

As if Young Kid would ever imagine Moxxi calling him for _anything_ else than work.

But maybe she did tell him whenever he would manage to engage conversation with her, in which he would only half listen, half loose himself in her eyes, her soft curves, her curly hair.

Ever since the day he had caught her without all that makeup on, her image had been tattooed into his brain like a drug.

"Being honest with you, ma- Moxxi" He shrugged and gulped at the mistake he _almost_ commited, "Even if you hadn't actually demanded a debt to be paid, I'd have tried to stay with you" The way her expression seemed to be slightly impressed, he continued, "You saved me, and if I had the opportunity to repay you, and also to get a job and a place to sleep and wake up, it was just a no brainer for me" The way she was looking at Young Kid told him she was pleased, and he internally grinned.

That look only meant that he had earned himself some _good Moxxi points._

"And, again, if I can fight for the place I call home, which also happens to be the place in which my saviour lives, then I will do it" He nodded, determination filling his eyes.

And Moxxi seemed to be very impressed with him.

Maybe.

Kinda.

"And here I thought you couldn't get any more handsome" She complimented him, and he blushed.

She had used that phrase, and had called him handsome before. But that was whenever he found some bucks dropped on the floor and quickly picked them up and poured them into her famous tip jar.

But now, there was no tip jar, no money and her eyes seemed sincere.

He had to admit, he had yet to experience the _Mad_ side of Moxxi, which is one side of her that interested him the most, but he liked this one just as much.

He didn't notice the moment she took his hand and dragged him out of his room.

"Come here, you deserve a little _reward_ from pleasing me like that" She said without even looking at him, instead looking at the path she was taking.

God, the path towards her _office._

Young Kid gulped, started sweating and started mustering nonsense as soon as she opened the door.

He was half relieved, half disappointed when she closed it in front of him.

"I bet you were thinking about another kind of _reward,_ sugar" She commented from the inside of her room as he heard thing being moved and tossed around.

He couldn't do anything else than let out a nervous chuckle.

"Not that I'm against it" She mentioned as she opened the door, "But, there is no time, and I don't think you're that much of a quickshot?" She winked at him and he managed to shake his head, making her laugh, "But no, this is a much practical reward" He could figure out something behind her back, purple, with slight orange, glowing lines around...something, "This is my favorite gun. You'll understand when you use it" She said, and showed him what seemed to be a small rifle of sorts, with paintings of her and the Moxxi's logo on the purple story.

It was pretty, and it was light.

"Is this…" He didn't finish the question before she stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek again, just like a year ago.

"For good luck, Soldier Boy" She winked at him and shushed him away, "Now go, make this place a safer home for us" She smiled at him, this time with-yes, that mischievous, hot, lusty smile of hers but with honest, clear, sky blue eyes.

Young Kid absently, slowly, without listening to anything she kept complimenting him on for good luck, kept walking towards the elevator, a god _damn_ good gun in his hands, four- When the freaking hell did she hid those there- mags in his pockets, and an incredibly overflowing feeling of happiness daring to burst out of his chest.

And even if he knew that the good girl treatment will most certainly end, and that he would only get to see her this way when another miraculous event happen and that he will most certainly die the moment he steps into the field, Young Kid felt good.

Young Kid, for once, felt ready for another good step in his life.

* * *

 **This is it, I do not own Borderlands 2.**

 **Author's note: This is my story, with my OC (Which I have tried to adapt to the era that Borderlands 2 is living in) and a strange ship-not-ship which involve him with Moxxi.**

 **This is** _ **somewhere**_ **in the story line, and if this doesn't happen to be a One-Shot (I'm still thinking about whether or not I should make this a full story), then you will catch parts of the actual story-line with Young Kid's, Moxxi's and some others perspectives.**

 **I'll see you around, and stay safe. Merry Christmas**

 **PawsLover**


	2. Kissing worries away

**Chapter two, ay.**

 **Thanks for the review, and yes I've decided to make something out of this.**

—-

Young Kid woke up with a start, and his eyes immediately turned into slits at the bright light of his ceiling, blinding him almost completely.

He turned his head away, and closed his eyes.

Trying to know where he was wasn't necessary, he could detect that special artificial, never ending light, and the faint sound of music from the bar on the other side of the thick walls.

He could detect her perfume in the place, and remembered she had dropped by before he left for that fight.

He couldn't remember the fight.

He was in the hangar, most likely. In his room.

Another sound was detected by his ears, this one not actually recognizable. The sound of _something_ spinning constantly made him turn around again and open his eyes.

Bearing with the light for just a slight bit, he could see a ceiling fan currently giving off a relaxing breeze that hit his whole body.

He couldn't remember ever installing a fan in his room.

He managed to sit up after a few seconds, and tried taking in his surroundings.

He realized this wasn't his room.

Looking both sides, and behind him, he could deduce the room was at least _four_ times bigger than his own, and had a uniqueness that could only lead to one person in the whole bar.

The many, _many_ customs around the place. A set of different desks around the bed he was currently on, and a _unique_ circus hat hanging on a chair in front of him told him one thing.

He was inside Moxxi's room.

 _What the hell happened to him?_

He tried checking for injuries, for anything, as he ran his own hands through his body, but only found scars, and cuts, all of them new, and yet, all of them already healed up.

He wondered if he'd been out in a coma for months, but by the way his hair was still the same way it was yesterday, and by the way he could see fresh blood in his pants, he concluded that it was impossible.

Standing up was a harder task, his head was spinning, his balance was off and his legs felt like they were gonna break anytime soon, but he got to the door without much trouble.

He tried the handle, but it moved away from his hand instantly, and something warm was holding him from just walking outside without much knowledge about his actual health.

"Sugar, you really shouldn't be moving right now" It was Moxxi, and that was her hand on his chest.

His heartbeat quickly sped up and his cheeks reddened. He tried talking, but his mouth was too dry, too rotten to speak.

There wasn't any need for words, though.

Moxxi gently led him back to her _own_ bed, and obligated him to sit down onto it again. She chuckled at the way he would cover his naked torso, and smiled when he eagerly accepted the cup of water she apparently brought all the way from the bar.

He chugged it down quickly, and became self conscious again.

"Aww, Kidd. Don't worry, this woman has seen almost everything now, there's nothing you can hide from me" The way she winked at him told him that wasn't completely true, and he allowed his head to pound over for a second what could it be that he could do that she hasn't seen already.

He handed her the cup and nodded shyly.

"What happened?" His voice sounded broken, and it apparently amused her.

He managed a small smile to appear on his face.

"I heard you did a great job out there, sugar" She applauded just second and walked towards one of her many desks around her room, "Heard you kicked some asses, saved our Local Siren's ass too- which, by the way, will earn you points, and that you were hit on the head by a God Liath using a midget psycho as a bat"

His head could remember flashes when she mentioned it. He could see blue hair, a crazy little girl with dynamite in her hands, and many, _many_ psychos.

Moxxi reached one of her many desks, and hi tried remembering what her room looks like, because he had a great idea that it would be hard to get inside again.

The room was huge and particularly _purple_. There were pieces of clothes everywhere, customs and a lot of makeup utensils on every single desk.

Light covered most of it, and he could see that for every custom she had, there was a desk for it.

There was a shower too, and a kitchen.

Not worthy of a queen, for sure, but at least he knew now that she lived comfortably.

He instantly blushed when she took out a red, _hot_ bra from her desks and winked at him before throwing it away and start looking again.

"I'm sure you did amazing, sugar, but…" She took out something smashed and destroyed, with bits of purple and orange surrounded the broken piece of…, "This thing apparently didn't make it"

Was that the gun _she_ gave to him?

He almost passed out.

"Moxxi, I'm so-" She shut him up with a finger lifted in the air and she giggled quietly.

"Don't you worry your pretty face, sugar" She threw the unsavable thing away and it landed perfectly into a trash can.

Perfect, just like her.

"I have many of them stored away, and I heard you did some great shots with it anyway, so I'm proud" She closed the distance between them again, " _Very_ proud" She was close, too close, and Kid didn't know where to put his eyes.

Her sky blue eyes?

Her thin, amazingly inviting lips?

Or her juicy pair of heaven clouds.

The moment he tried spabilating, he stuttered, he was sure by the way her eyes were amused, and she stepped away just enough for him to regain his breath.

"I promised you a reward, so ask away, sugar" The way her hands rested on her pronounced hips as she changed positions made him gulp, "Come on, before Maya realizes I've been bothering you when you're supposed to be resting"

He cocked his head, and she laughed.

"Just...ask, I'll do _anything_ for you, sugar" She winked, and by the way she was twitching a bit and the way her legs wouldn't stay still, he assumed she guessed what he wanted.

What everyone wanted with her, really.

But his mind took other courses. Sex was great, that was for sure, and with Moxxi it would mean a thousand times more than with anybody else, but his desires weren't settling on that.

Sex wasn't good enough of a reason for him to use it as a reward, he didn't want that. If he were to have sex with his goddess, it'd be with her _willing_ to do it, and maybe in a far more romantic place, and just maybe without his lower half covered in psycho blood.

An image appeared in his mind for what seemed like the 10th time that week, and he took a deep breath before talking.

"Then, if it's not too much trouble, Moxxi…" The way she was looking at him made him shudder. It was almost as if she actually wanted him right there, but he took his chances, and what he was going to ask probably has never reached the vixen's ears before, "I'd like to relive that moment that I caught you off guard, a few months ago" She cocked her head confused, and he showed a weak smile in return, "I would like to see you without that make up, without that custom, without the _act_ " He let out a shy laugh, and scratched the back of his head, "I'd like to see, not the Pandorian Way Moxxi, but the Moxxi that saved me, the Moxxi I met all those years ago" He finished with a sigh and stared carefully at Moxxi's blank expression.

Blank until everything turned pink.

Her whole face instantly lit up like a firework, and even though she still remained silent and seductive like always, her expression seemed slightly troubled, and apparently, he had caught her off guard once again.

She struggled with herself, eyes wandering around instead of actually looking at him, and even when her whole body screamed seduction and craziness, her flustered little frown gave away everything she was feeling.

Her troubled, cute, slightly reddish expression was going to be the end of him.

"I will be honest with you, honey, this is the first time someone's asked me that" Her tone was the same, always low, always sexy, always inviting, and yet the way it broke slightly gave her away to him, because he had studied her through the years, because he could detect the smallest of imperfections in her way of existing.

"But, okay" He cocked his head once more to the side, confused. Moxxi never mumbled, and was always a straightforward person, "I-I'll do it" She managed a slightly high pitched response, and turned on her heels, "You'll be the first, but…" She mumbled again, more to herself but even so he heard her, as she started walking towards what seemed to be her bathroom, "Then again, you've been the first on many other things already…" The last part he half heard it, half imagined hearing as she entered her bathroom at an obvious lost of her character.

He sighed and waited patiently. This was it, this is what he had been waiting for ever since he witnessed those few _seconds_ of her raw skin, of her beautifully natural features, and he couldn't really hold his excitement.

Even though he was exhausted.

Even though he felt as if he was going to pass out, the moment the bathroom door opened again made his energy bar refilled itself, and suddenly his eyes were wide and his body tensed up.

She wasn't in her unique custom anymore, and wasn't wearing almost anything instead. She wore a familiar long sleeved, slightly shredded shirt that covered most of her body, leaving no need for pants, as the thing reached half of her thigh.

The thing had holes in it, and if Young Kid concentrated hard enough, he could see parts of her silky white skin becoming visible.

Overall hot, but her face was hidden by her trademark favorite hat.

"Are you ready?" She questioned and even though it felt as if she asked that to herself more than to him, he nodded.

Stupid response, but he couldn't help it. He was too nervous, and by the way she giggled after a few seconds of silence, he realized how stupid it actually was to nod.

"Did you just nod?" She asked before laughing slightly louder now, and he groaned a bit.

Nice job, nodding when the girl can't see you.

"Yes" Her laughter kept going for a few seconds, before she steadied herself.

"Alright, sugar. Just because _you_ asked" She removed her hat from her face, and there, dumbfounded, he stared.

Absolutely, stupidly beautiful. Sky blue eyes, white skin, thin lips, puffy cheeks and a perfect smile.

Her chestnut hair was still the same way it was before, but without the hat it seemed longer, it seemed less messy and smoother. He could see a faint blush on her cheeks, instead of those pink circles she'd paint on her face every time she used her makeup.

He reached up a hand once she was close enough, and aimed for her face, but stopped midways through it.

Touching wasn't part of their deal.

He knew how seriously Moxxi took her negotiations, and stopped his hand before he could feel her.

She was smirking, and something told him this wasn't going to end there.

A second went by, and she took one step closer, making his hand touch her amazingly soft cheek less gentler than what he was aiming for.

He felt his breath hitch at the touch, and he may have imagined it, but it felt as if her own breath hitched too.

Her cheek was so smooth, so squishy and by the way she leaned her head into his hand, he guessed she was enjoying his gentle touch on her face.

It was surreal, he knew. It was wrong, too, it wasn't the Pandorian way, it wasn't the Moxxi way. Too romantic, nothing ever seen in this goddamned rotten planet, but he couldn't help it.

Moxxi meant too much to him for forceful, ugly actions.

"Is this what you wanted, sugar?" She asked after he remorsefully removed his hand, and for once, she seemed shy.

He couldn't talk, his eyes were too focused on her whole self, her hot body, her beautiful, naked legs, and her stunning face were taking what was left of his brain power.

So he nodded, maybe more times that what he had wanted, and she smiled at him.

"Then I'm glad" The way she smiled at him seemed too sincere, too pretty, too human.

He almost thought she wasn't her goddess for a second there.

"I just...can I- one more time-" He hesitantly moved his hand a bit, and she laughed seductively before gently moving his hand away.

"Sugar, we can do something more than just…" She climbed onto his lap in just a second, without him even realizing. She was sitting on him, both of her thick thighs on his sides and he could swear his face was an inch away from burying into her huge cleavage.

She was looking down at him and he could swear he saw hunger and affection both mixed in her eyes.

"Shy touches" She finished and leaned just a bit more, letting their noses touch each other.

"I…" She wouldn't let him finish, he knew that. The moment he opened his mouth, he instantly gave her an open invitation and she immediately crashed her thin, soft lips against his own, making him groan at the sudden wave of warmth that ran through his body.

He wasn't sure what he was doing, not really. He never expected to have his first kiss with his adored goddess, but the kiss, as quickly as it came, ended.

Her eyes told him she was slightly mad, but her honest smile told him she was amused.

"Sugar?" He could only nod questioningly, "When a girl kisses you, you're supposed to, y'know, kiss her back" She giggled when his eyes opened up like plates in realization, and he pondered his options.

He could apologize or he could try again.

The way she was looking at his lips hungrily told him that she wouldn't have an apology for what he did.

With a sudden hit of courage, he lifted his chin quickly and she let out a yelp when he caught her thin lips in his own.

He realized she was holding herself back on him the first time, because this one it felt as if he was being devoured by a hot goddess. Her skilled tongue made her way easily into his mouth and he felt vulnerable against her. The way her huge breast were being pressed onto his chest, the way her legs were straddling him and the feeling of her hands softly caressing his hair only added effect to her kisses.

He was lost into her, and even if he didn't quite see it, she was lost as well.

Moxxi hadn't had that kind of kiss in a long, _long_ time.

After what seemed like an eternity to both of them, Moxxi decided it was time to let her cute worker breath, and separated her lips from his own just an inch, _just_ enough for her to still feel his rough lips on her while he let himself relax for a second.

She looked deep into his eyes, and found herself smiling for what seemed like the fifth time in that hour, for his eyes were filled with emotion. He looked as if he was about to cry out of happiness, about to burst.

She really needed that kind of kiss in her life.

Gently, and without taking her eyes off his own, she lifted herself and stepped aside.

She giggled.

The boy was an absolutely adorable ball of stutters, shy comments and blushing cheeks the moment he got out of his trance, and she couldn't help but feel honored.

She was used to the attention, yes. To the desire that her body brought on men, and women alike. But the way he looked at her, not like a trophy, not like something he could claim but something he could care about.

It made her feel truly special.

She was expecting sex. Maybe some role play, and was ready for a lot of insecurities from his part and a lot of reassuring from her part.

She wasn't ready for what he asked, but it had turned out great at the end. The way he had kissed her felt amazing, and the way he submitted when she took control made her feel important. He trusted her, loved her, and really, it was all new to her.

Moxxi thought she had seen, and had done almost everything and everyone in this planet, but this kid…this Young Kid had brought so many new things to her, she couldn't help but feel attracted.

Even when he didn't notice it at all, even when he was oblivious of her attraction, she had tried to let him see it.

The indirect sexy poses whenever he was looking at her and thought she didn't notice.

The extra sway of her hips whenever she walked by his work zone.

The change of music when his shift started.

Or even the many exceptions she made for him.

The small radio.

Building a room right next to her own.

Letting him into her barside, even when she was working.

Letting him distract her from customers.

Everything, and just when she was about to make a better move, a more direct and suggestive attack towards him, because Moxxi never gives up on what she wants, Roland had taken him away.

He almost got her boy killed, and god if it was going to cost him dearly.

Glancing towards him one more time, she could detect his uncomfortable posture, the way his eyes would stare at his voluptuous breasts turned her on, but the way he would berate himself from doing so afterwards made her feel fuzzy inside.

Truly, something new.

"Sugar" She went with a normal tone, not wanting him to feel any more flustered than he already was.

She knew when too much was too much.

"I know we are having a great time, but you really should be resting" She could see the pulsing budge that was still up in his pants, and usually that would be enough for her to turn on her switch and throw herself on him, but this was different, and he was different.

Suddenly, Maya's words resounded inside her head.

 _We found him on the floor after an explosion and a God Liath lying dead on the floor, this cute guy on top of him._

 _I've cured most of his injuries, but I can't get into his head. If he wakes up, don't let him go to sleep for a while, but don't let him get too excited either._

She was sure this was _past_ too excited, and she should've held herself a bit more, but what was done was done, and she couldn't change that.

 _We'll be at the bar for a while, so if he wakes up, please bring him to me._

Her smile perked up, and in a second she was by his side again, giggling a bit at his startled, confused expression by the sudden closeness.

She really did want to kiss him again, but chose against it.

"Come on, sugar. You're not meant to fall asleep again and even though that doesn't seem too possible right now" She gave a chance to a sexual innuendo as her eyes drafted back to his dying erection, and calculated him to be on the average side of men.

Not that she minded, she could train him to do more than any other with even less .

She wasn't called a vixen for nothing.

"Maya told me to take you to her the moment you wake up, so shall we, my dear?" The way his eyes lifted to see her when she called him dear made her heart clench a bit and she wondered when was the last time she was reminded that she had a heart.

Maybe after she realized how badly she had hurt Mordercai, so that was a few many years ago. Ouch.

Bad Moxxi.

She made a promise to herself to never do anything like that ever again.

"Y-Yes, sure" He tried to play it cool again, and it was too endearing for her to call him out.

She offered an arm, because if this was going to be different, she was going to be different as well.

He took it without even thinking, and let her help him to the bar.

All while smiling, all while walking together.

And even though things weren't looking good for either of them outside in the world, even though she had an ex-boyfriend trying to destroy the world, even though she knew her reputation has been turning into dust, Moxxi felt good.

She felt ready for what seemed to be a turn in her whole life.

—

 **Part two is done! Many things have changed, and I've tried to improve my way of writing** _ **a lot**_ **. Any grammar mistakes, please call them out.**

 **I've tried to make this chapter slightly longer, and I really hope that I've succeeded. Now, some side notes you might wanna read:**

 **I've tried changing perspectives without splitting the format. Instead I've blended it, mixed it so in one part you're reading Young Kid's perspective and in the second part you're reading through Moxxi's eyes and I've tried to make it clear when this whole thing happens.**

 **I really hope it was not confusing for anybody.**

 **Something else, yes there is a kissing scene, but don't worry, this isn't nearly the end of it. There are many problems that have to be fixed and it's not only on the relationship side. I have a whole plot, so yeah.**

 **Expect more to happe, love you all.**

 **Paws**


	3. About fire, jealousy and secrecy

**Thanks for you the reviews, really!**

 **I really don't know what some of them meant, but I really appreciate reviews :).**

 **Let's go with chapter 3!**

 **This time is a new experiment and experience, and we will be going to start with Moxxi's perspective with this. Tell me your opinion about this if you want, I like using Kidd's perspective but maybe sometimes to point some clear aspects out I have to use other's perspectives as well.**

 **Opinions are accepted, since this is mostly an OC story after all.**

 **I'll stop bothering now. Let part 3 begin!**

—

Things were getting hasty at her bar, but then again, things always got hasty at any place she owned.

It had been maybe ten minutes, maybe half an hour since she claimed those sweet, stuttering lips of Young Kid and truly, she was feeling happier than she had in years.

As he sat there, a few chairs away from her bar with one sweet drink (She always knew he hated bitter flavors) in his hand, and a beautiful Siren right in front of him, she couldn't help but snicker every time he would divert his attention away from Maya and focus solely on her.

It was almost as if Maya wasn't there to check him up.

Of course, never one to be impolite to anybody, Kidd most of the times apologized. Hilariously enough, Maya didn't seem to mind.

Obviously, she was oblivious.

Moxxi couldn't blame her. For once it would be hard for someone to believe that Young Kid _finally_ managed to steal something else than cute glances and cheek kisses from her, and for the other reason, the Siren never seemed to be able to read anybody (Perhaps for her times in a planet that kept her in a cage like a trapped bird).

Well, _almost_ anybody, since she seemed to understand quite well that Psycho guy that had tagged along with her.

It was funny, a Vault hunter _Siren_ with a visibly less psychotic _Psycho_.

Cute enough, if you had a twisted mind like hers.

After what seemed like an eternity to her, Maya had declared that Kidd was absolutely _perfect_ \- And _sigh_ if he wasn't perfect- and Kidd's intentions seemed pretty obvious as he tried to walk up to her bar, his eyes fixated on her and her figure.

She was ready for another kissing session, that was for sure, and she would be kissing him at that exact moment, if it wasn't for a hand that stopped him midways.

Fuck.

Don't tell her that her boy was now a magnet for hot _sirens_.

It was Lilith, their local Siren and current, visibly frustrated, ex-girlfriend of their number one hard headed commander, Ronald.

Now, Moxxi wasn't dumb. After what Young Kid did for the Siren, what with saving her ass from a huge badass psycho with a grenade and lots of guts, even Moxxi herself would jump her hot ass on his bones at the first opportunity. She could only imagine what she would do to him, but as the Siren appeared in her fantasies instead of her, Moxxi wondered if she had ever labeled herself as someone jealous.

As the hot Siren touched his arm _gently_ enough for him to get slight goosebumps, she decided that maybe she was.

Just a little.

"I need to thank you for what you did, Kidd" He blushed at the way she pressed her fit body on his own, and seemed uncomfortable as he turned his head towards her, silently asking for help.

She liked Kidd, really, she did.

Maybe even more than liking at this point, but sometimes, mischievousness was a hilarious event to witness.

As he stared at her, she brought her hand to her mouth, and while forming a 'V' sign, she placed her tongue between those two fingers and made a licking motion before winking at him.

It was enough to turn him into a babbling tomatoe, and she couldn't help her laughter as he tried pushing away the eager Siren.

Of course, that only incited the Siren to get closer, and knowing the stubbornness issues Lilith presented, Moxxi started getting slightly worried.

She knew he was bee's knees for her and has been for a while, that much was obvious. But he was still a man, and that was one beautiful Siren trying to seduce him.

She knew he was one of the few that could impress her, but she hadn't expected him to say what he did.

"I-I'm kinda...seeing someone" He said, and instantly the Siren was off from, half frowning, half laughing sarcastically.

"Seeing someone? Here in Pandora? That kinda shit doesn't work here, Kidd" _Ironic,_ Moxxi thought, "Come _on_ , are you actually not gonna come nail me? This is one good chance I'm givin' you...not that anyone else is giving you one, so you might want it" Now _that_ was uncalled for.

And Moxxi was about to show her how _wrong_ she was.

Young Kid could only sigh.

He had heard about the Siren's temperament before, and has seen it enough times to be careful about it.

He knew she wouldn't do anything drastic, not with all the hunters here _and_ Moxxi.

And talking about Moxxi…

Oh god.

"You might want to rephrase that, _Lilith_ " There she was, his goddess, the Mad Vixen, sensually making her way out of the barside and towards _him._

He could feel the parts of his skin that she marked with her lips getting hot.

That and maybe the Siren's powers getting slightly out of control.

She just had to place on of her hands at the back of his head for his body to shiver.

"Whatever you mean by that, Moxx?" Lilith was mad, that much was visible, but by the way Moxxi was holding him told him that she was _mad_ as well.

Something inside him twinkled.

Maybe he would get to meet Mad Moxxi now?

"He's got some chances, Lil" Lilith frowned, changing postures to one with her arms crossed below her chest, "Just like this one" Young Kid made a confused sound before the hand on her neck pulled him towards Moxxi.

Her lips were, for what seemed like the tenth time, on his own, her tongue once more ravishing his cavity as hard and as slurpy as she could, humming and moaning everytime he would try and reciprocate duh an advanced kiss.

He didn't know half of it, but since Moxxi seemed to love it, he would try. He would hold her bottom lip between his teeth, he would touch her, would fight her tongue.

Anything to hear those beautiful sounds out of her mouth.

The sound of clapping and laughter brought him down to earth again, and Moxxi separates from him when he gently placed a hand on her shoulder and tapped twice.

Just like last time, she seemed to know where his limits were.

There was a hot trail of saliva between their lips that broke apart after they got too far away.

 _Too_ far away, indeed.

"That's my boy!" Axton was the source of the clapping and laughter, as well as Salvador. The two of them were always hearing about Kidd's crush on the hot bartender and his failure at trying to gain her attention.

Apparently, it had never been a failure.

As he turned to see the others, Gaige was too distracted tinkering with her mechanical arm, Maya was already wasted with her _second_ bottle of whatever Siren's drank, face glued to the table. The only one awake was tapping his foot on the floor as he followed the rhythm of Moxxi's music selection.

He seemed relaxed, but a sad smile emoji was floating in front of his pitch black helmet.

Young Kid, even after being kissed by his goddess, filled himself with worry for his friend.

"S-So What if he's got some kissy kissy stuff with you, Moxx?" The voice of Lilith took him abruptly out of his worries, and he turned to face her, "Not like you don't go kissing whoever tips your jar for long enough" He frowned. There was no need for that, no need for the insults, and yet he couldn't help.

Lilith, even when she seemed inhibited and intoxicated, was truthfully right.

He had seen her doing that even a week ago, three days ago.

God he wanted to help her, wanted to at least hold her hand, whatever cheesy and romantic that might be, but when he tried reaching for it, Moxxi wasn't there anymore.

Did he fail her again?

God, he was so Stu-

"It's different" He felt a warm hand around his own, and again, it seemed as if Moxxi could read his own thoughts, "He's different, this is different and we are different" She handed him a drink without even looking at him, the same drink he had been drinking before, so as to continue her perfect job as a bartender, "I won't deny what I did but you and everybody here has done it too" The vixen shrugged, used to this kind of fights he had seen more often than not, "Like you said, this is Pandora, and relationships aren't an everyday occurrence around here" She let go of his hand just to wrap her arm around his waist, "But if there's someone willing to try, and that is willing to try with me" She places her hand on her chest for an added effect, "Then I'll be absolutely happy to oblige" She smiled at the Siren sincerely.

Young Kid felt happy at that precise moment, with her curvaceous body all around him, his arm held between her breasts so hard he could feel her her heartbeat and her cheek resting on his shoulder made the moment special, even with a Siren certainly angry at both of them.

There was a sound a gun shot that startled everyone, and heads were turning instantly towards the side entrance to the bar.

"Aight, _amigos_ " Young Kid felt his smile widen as the familiar silhouette of a friend appeared at the entrance, "That's enough, Lil" His red eyes covered by a bandana were slightly annoyed from the light, and everyone could see that he was extremely drunk.

But, Kidd knew, he was a better shot when he was drunk anyway.

"Mordy? What the hell are you doing here?" The siren was still using that dangerous tone and his tattoos seemed to be glowing ever so slightly, it induced fear into many other customers that stuck around for the drama.

"I'm stopping you from being stupid" The tall guy replied as he made his way through the bar and stood in front of Lilith, "I know Moxxi, and even if she is one hell of a Vixen, if she's up for a change, then Bloodwing and I are up for a change too" He took the Siren's arm and pulled her towards the door.

"Wait you motherfumhm" He silenced the still enraged Siren with his hand and his stare was so hard, she quieted down.

"That's a good catch you did there, _amigo"_ The sniper was looking at him with soft eyes and worry,

His eyes instantly changed when they turned to Moxxi's own blue eyes.

"And you" Her grip tightened around his waist, "You do to him what you did to me, and there'll be more than just Bloodwing flying around the sky, _entendido?"_ She nodded mutely and even though it was not fear, because he wouldn't even imagine her goddess fearing anything at all- She just a slapped a fucking _Siren_ for fuck's sake- there was something strange in her eyes.

Remorse, perhaps.

" _Muy_ bien" He muttered as she dragged the drunk Siren outside the bar, leaving an awkward silence upon everyone in the bar.

Until Salvador started laughing and clapping again.

"Alright, _amigos_! After such an scene from our tempered friend, we should get some beers to chill out!" He exclaimed as he jumped around and started taking out of who knows where some kind of cheap beer.

He even handed one to Zer0, to which Kid gave a hearty chuckle before opening up and drinking the gift.

"I thought you didn't like bitter, sugar?" Her companion, once again wrapped up around his arm, questioned him as she killed the beer in one go without flinching.

"It isn't bitter when the mood is so sweet, Moxx" She smiled.

It seemed as if this time, he succeeded in playing it cool.

—

Young Kid sighed, walking around and cleaning whatever shit was left on the table after such an eventful day, filled with free beer, mad Sirens and sad cyborg ninjas (To which he still needed to ask what was wrong with Zer0, just to see if he could help).

He still couldn't believe Moxxi had kissed him, and had stated that they both were now in what seemed to be a relationship.

It was all so surreal.

She still flirted with whoever entered and paid for a drink, but more often than not she would turn after the customer left and send him an apologetic smile and a seductive wink.

He would always try and not blush or get reddish at such display, but she was too much for him. Really, too much.

As he finished cleaning the second row, he prepared his shoulders and massaged his neck before walking towards the third and last one.

Usually, Johann would here to help him and keep him company, but he had taken the night off as an exchange for covering his shifts while he recovered.

Now the bar was dead silent, the music long since turned off, and even if he had a slight idea that Moxxi was watching him through the cameras from her office, he didn't want to pry, the alcohol provisions were low and Moxxi was trying to get alcohol from wherever she could, thus, tons and tons of paperwork.

Truly enough, he would try and help if he could, but he wasn't that smart, and it was hard for him to tell Moxxi that he couldn't read all that well.

No one had ever taught him, and whilst he did try self teaching, it was most certainly not that easy for him.

He let out another sight as he reached the table with his piece of wet cloth, but a hand stopped him.

"Why are you still working/ you have been most certainly injured before/ rest is necessary, my friend" Ah, haiku, and a lame one at that, could only mean one person.

He turned to find the cyborg ninja already a step away from him, and with his hand not on his own anymore.

"Ah, Zer0!" Young Kid instantly brightened up, even with his exhausted body, "I've been looking for you" He grinned, and Zer0 helmet flashed up an smiley face.

They were good friends, even if Kidd did most of the talking.

"Then search no more now/ For I am here for you/ Do you need any help?" The way he would always come up with haikus, even though they were quite bad, always looked cool for Kidd.

He was never good for letters, or poems, but he did appreciate them.

"Nothing like that, Zer0" He smiled and led them both to a chair nearby, "I saw you earlier today, you were displaying a sad emoji, and I couldn't help but feel worried" Kidd placed a hand on the cyborg's shoulder and another, unknown emoji appeared on his helmet.

Three pink diagonals.

It was gone as soon as it appeared, but Kidd felt confused by it anyway.

"I-It must be a bug/So you don't have to worry/I am completely fine now" An stutter.

Ninja cyborgs did _not_ stutter.

"Zer0, there's most certainly something wrong and I want to help you" Kidd insisted, and Zer0 shifted uncomfortably.

He seemed to be pondering his options, so Kidd backed away just a bit and scanned his friend.

Too slender to be a human male, that was true, and even though he hadn't asked yet, like, at all, there was no way Zer0 would be a female.

He figured he could be some kind of alien, or maybe an actual cyborg, with metal parts in his body and whatnot.

Kinda like Gaige, although Gaige wasn't nearly as cool as Zer0 was.

Not for a mile no.

"I do admit to have some...need for advice" Zer0 replied and Kid blinked a few times.

Zer0 has never ever stopped using Haiku with him.

Ever.

"Well, I'm all ears" Even though he was slightly gobsmacked, he wanted to help with whatever he could.

Zer0 didn't say anything, and the iconic helmet displayed three suspension points, so Kidd assumed he was thinking.

Now things were crazy in his head, as Zer0 lifted his hands to his helmet and a sound of air escaping came from it, Kid wondered if the beer Salvador gave to him just kicked in.

Kidd made a note to ask Moxxi later if she put something in his drink, or if he added some kind of toxin to it.

Because when Zer0 lifted off that well-made helmet, Young Kid expected an scarred man, a cyborg, maybe an alien, a one eyed monster, or something else entirely.

But as silky long, straight black hair that matched dark eyes appeared, and a slim, fit face with thin red lips smiled at him, he really wondered it Lilith threw some spell into him.

Because Young Kid wasn't looking at a cyborg, or an alien, or a scarred man.

He was looking at an exceptionally beautiful, raven haired woman.

Gods, wait until Moxxi heard that one.

—

 **I tried staying at three thousand words.**

 **In this chapter, I tried showing you how I won't change the way Moxxi is, just move her morals a bit and stay loyal, but i have a feeling that Moxxi isn't the cheating type. You can tell me your opinions later in reviews (Which are always appreciated).**

 **I wanted you to see, too, at the end, that even when staring a beautiful girls, Kidd would always think about Moxxi.**

 **Next chapters might have some gore in it, for Kidd is finally appearing in the actual battlefield.**

 **Without much more to say, I wish you all a great New Year. May you all be happy And hot like our beloved Moxxi.**

 **Hugs and kisses- Paw**


	4. A night into Moxxi's obsessiveness

**_Hello_** **, I'm kind of back from the dead and honestly it's hard to explain how hard it is to keep writing on the same story with ADHD on adults haha... But I'll try to stay constant this time, I promise.**

 **Note: I felt like at the begining of Kidd's and Lilith's encounter I didn't clarify early enough that she was already drunk when she approached him and that's why she was so blunt towards Kidd (plus the hurt ego after breaking up with Roland again) and remember Kidd is already a familiar face around them all, for two years being there with them and what not, so it wasn't so hard for Lilith to decide what she wanted to do with Kidd after he saved her sorry arse.**

 **Also I feel like Moxxi's affections are increasing exponentially fast and I don't know how I feel about that; I'll slow down the relationship bar a little (though Moxxi used to be an all openminded model and I know she's no angel, so maybe the fact that the haven't shagged means its already not rushed at all) just comment me on this one cuz I'm very confused.**

 **Anyhow that is my insight in chapter three and now let's begin with chapter four.**

 **-Even the devil would've thought.-**

 _He did it again,_ she thought with a frown.

Kidd had, somehow yet again, managed to capture many a bad guy's attention as he cleaned the bar at the busiest hour of the night (which was midnight).

It was no surprise for neither of the bar members, for the young guy always seemed quite distracted with a little _someone_ while cleaning, and that usually meant him bumping into people-uh, _peoples._ And whilst nobody would usually mind the skinny, middle height guy...

 _BAAM!_

"Uhh, please don't step on the bar's table...?"

This guys certainly would.

Ruffled, white sprayed hair, all wearing heavy yet battered bullet vests, and yes, she wasn't kidding, only red _boxers._

They all sported red eyed looks (Kidd's...and also drugs fault) and one had a milkshake she clearly remembered Kidd asking for a client, all splattered on the ground and on one guys shoe, so the problem was evident.

And the killer instinct from those guys were too.

Kidd wasn't that baffled, his mind already seemed gone way before his shift started (she noticed), and this time it ticked her that she wasn't the reason for his mental absence.

As the three huge guys all stood up and surrounded Kidd like Lions to a mouse, Moxxi pondered what could've happened last night as she worked through getting alcohol, that made Kidd not only not visit her that night (which was already making her feel a little weird), but to skip chatting with her in the morning and eating his lunch as he watched her recieve weekly deliveries.

It was the first Monday without a pair of brown eyes oogling her as she inspected the beer barrels and cheep wine bottles (and her usually secretly stashed Jacker's Z1000) and she had to get to the end of that mistery...

"Don't run away you little rat!" Oh right, Kidd.

She tried running to stop the guys from jumping on him and probably dismember him, but as she blinked two things could already be heard:

A shot (Salvador's courtesy, no other gunshot could sound so clean and yet hit nothing inside a bar) and one of the trash-head's yelping as a familiar cyborg executed some painful ninja shit on the guys arm, effectively knocking him out.

"Alright, alright amigos, what's all this bullshit in the middle of the night? Can't you see them folks trynna relax here?" The broad blue haired man asked in cherry laughter even though he seemed ready to bash one of those asshole's head at once.

"This ain't your business, get your ass somewhere else before it becomes yours as well" One of the guys, she'd bet her hat his name is something dumb like Grok, threatened before reaching out for Kidd.

"This is our business/ For he is our friend/ I won't let you hurt him" Zer0, already done with the shortest of the three, stood up in between of the giant blockhead and Kidd, in an attempt to push Kidd out of the way and also push the giant monkey into his friend.

Moxxi clapped when the cyborg pulled off his plan and pushed the giant idiot, effectively making him trip into his friend and making them both hit their heads on the edge of the table.

It would've been even more heroic if the separation hadn't made Kidd stumble and fall face first onto the dropped milkshake, but she only sighed and guessed that would be his punishment for f-ing up at work.

"I am entirely sorry/ This is totally my fault/ at least you didn't get hurt/" Zer0 approached an embarrassed Kidd who was solely focused on checking on whether or not his goddess (Moxxi) had seen what an embarrassing shit he had done.

Moxxi, recognizing this, immediately laughed harder and smiled at him, mischievously smirking as she walking towards the already calmed down scene.

"Do I need to remind you this is all your fault?" She asked and he groaned, ashamed. He was still sitting on the floor, now legs crossed as he sat on top of the milkshake pool, with his hair half pink from the sugarry drink and a bruise on his cheeks (probably something gone wrong in Zer0's execution, or the fall) and he seemed slightly ticked off. A Mordecai in his situation would've already effectively shut her up and rage his way into an alcohol coma, but Kidd seemed calm enough.

She knows now not to play with fire though, so when Kidd only looked up to her and nodded, still evidently raging inside from this idiots trashing him around (Kidd was no let goer, she knew) she sighed and crouched, offering a hand he happily took and she helped him up, mostly keeping him in place so he wouldn't trip on the wet floor, but doing so carefully so he wouldn't stain her clothes with the milkshake.

"I know, and I was gonna pay for the milkshake, but I guess destiny payed for me" He replied as he let his arm hang around her shoulder for _support_ a little longer before letting it drop completely, "Thanks for the help, uh-Zer0" Moxxi blinked twice at the interaction, for Zer0's just showed a quick green smile on display an left immediately as well.

Kidd and Zer0 acting weird around her raised her alarms, for they were always friendly around one another.

So now she knew Zer0 had something to do with today's strange behaviour.

"You're not gonna thank me as well, brother?" Salvador, quite righteously, made himself known to the others.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry, thank you man" Kidd tried fixing as quickly as he could, "Geez, I'm just-uh, out of it tonight, sorry" He laughed nervously and looked around, almost looking as if he needed oxygen at that precise moment.

"Tonight, or more like all day long, sugar" She corrected in a worried whimp and he coughed, she had caught him (obviously).

"S-Sorry..." He looked at the floor, looking apologetic but not quite offering any reasons that she could use.

She was no pusher.

"Look, the night already looks dead from the shots and punches, so why don't you take a walk outside, huh? I'll tell the others to close up for you and we'll make sure this three don't remember your face so they don't come back looking for you" She offered, mostly because she knew Kidd volunteered to midnights shifts solely to keep her company on slow days even though he seemed like the least morning person ever, which meant he enjoyed his sleep.

"Oh I mean, that's not necessary...though keeping this assholes away would be, but I'm peachy Moxx, I wanna stay till we close, like always" He denied her as he removed all the milkshake off him, and smiled as he waved off Salvador and started walking towards the mess, ready to clean it up.

She internally pouted, for she had planned to intercept him on his obligated walk outside to question him (and maybe do some other things to him) about his mind and what has been going on.

"Fine then, I'll let you at it, sugar, but-" She stood next to a crouched down Kidd and, as he rubbed off the stained milk, she whispered to his ear, "I want you in my office, right after you finish this mess" She softly blew some air on his ear, making him twitch and chuckle from the tickleness, before taking a long time to reach the door to the back of the bar, just to see whether or not he would look up to check her out.

She decided he did whether or not she turned, and satisfied, she left, but not before telling him to let the bar lights on, for somebody would come pickup the pile of unconscious idiots that was on the floor.

A-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a

Kidd took his time when closing, she knew that much. He always tried leaving everything perfectly clean, but his mind would always give in to some distractions as he closed everything off, so it would amuse her to watch him on the cameras as he finally managed to shut the lights off and call it a day. Usually, this would be endearing behaviour.

This time, she cursed the fly that entered to entertain his eyes before he finished stashing away the glasses.

"He takes so long..." She complained as she spoon on her chair, hat resting at the top edge of it. She had taken the time to re-read her new contracts, and had even contacted someone from another district to bring her this new, cherry flavored cola, and Kidd hadn't actually finished up, "How come it takes him three years to place the cups where they're meant to be...and I don't even care that much about them being in order..." She bit her cheek. It was fine, he always took his time and this time it'd be no different; he had no morning shift tomorrow, so there's not even a reason for him to need to reach bed early tonight and even though she told him she'd be waiting for him, she's told him thousands of times before that if he's gonna do something, he at the very least should do it right and she wasn't about to contradict herself just for some need of attention and curiousity.

She could wait.

But apparently, a cyborg ninja appearing in her camera display, could not.

"What is Zer0 doing at closing hours? He _just_ left the bar an hour ago" her eyebrow ticked when the ninja approached Kidd in a friendly manner, closing the distance in seconds to end up in front of a busy cleaning Kidd.

They seemed friendly, which did not fit today's particular interactions between her boy and the cyborg ninja...when _she_ was present.

"Okay so, Zer0 is definitely here to see Kidd, for there's nobody else since before he left" She concluded, speaking to herself, "But suddenly they're friends again, and isn't Zer0 a little closer than usual?" She didn't need to rethink twice to know they were talking low so she couldn't hear, which only enhanced her curiousity tenfold.

She could see that they both were eager to finish talking about something, but before anything concluded they both left the bar for an immediate second, before it being only Kidd that returned, fast enough for her not to have qualms about skipping work.

She scoffed.

Whatever thing they had discussed, they had done it before and they knew to be quick about it, so it was top secret.

Now she wasn't one to pry but she was sure Kidd held no secrets other than an unknown past (her fault, hasn't asked yet) and maybe some dark desires (?...she wouldn't judge) so this whole ordeal seemed to come from the only secret stash that would be worth a million each secret.

It was Zer0 who had a secret, and he had confined it to the weakest person (depending on who asks) to keep secrets.

To Kidd.

"And look who's coming up..." She muttered cheekily as she watched the old ass elevator make it's way to the top. and from the gate a thoughtful Young Kid appeared, in his hand a weird looking card and a look that told her he wasn't heading straight to her room.

Instead he instantly turned right and into his room, making it evident he was distracted enough to forget about their appointment.

She thched and fummed once before pondering whether or not she should go take down his door and then he himself but as she heard his door opening again and the elevator going down, another thought crossed her.

 _Is he leaving?_ Kidd wasn't known to wander around unless he was asked to, so for him to go down only meant Zer0 or somebody else (she doubted it) asked for him in the middle of the night.

As she waited for him to get out of the elevator, she realized it was only her paranoia that had gotten into her. Kidd was steadily and readily walking towards the _shower_ , ready to take the only bath he was allowed daily.

Sighing, she let herself relax on her fancy chair and calmed her mind, not once letting the thought of him invade her until she finally heard the elevator working its way up, then she rushed to the window to see her awaited boy and a worker, Johann, both engrossed in discussion about who knows what as they walked to their respective once.

She snickered when Kidd didn't stop at his door and instead kept on walking, eliciting a question from his friend.

"Where you going man?" He casually asked him as he himself readied to close the door and call it a day, and her ego increased when he smirked proudly and declared he was heading towards her office.

She ignored the look of pity Kidd's friend gave to him- obviously, he thought Kidd was in for a world of pain, and whilst that thought was excusable, he couldn't have been farther away from the truth.

After they said their goodbyes Moxxi turned around, not wanting to let her employee catch her spying on him, and happily listened as Kidd's steps got closer and closer.

"Finally!" She yelled once he knocked shyly on the door and a hearty chuckle could be heard from the other side as she went to open the door and greet him.

"Sorry, I think it's evident that I kept you waiting" He apologized with a smile on his face and she reached to hug him, not wanting to greet him like a usual co-worker and not really willing to kill his courage with a greeting kiss or something.

He willingly returned the hug so she figured that had been the right choice, and smilingly she let him in, this time not guiding him towards her bed but to her main desk (which was in the middle of the room).

"It's quite alright, you're here now, so I don't mind" She hadn't planned on dismissing his late arrival that easily, but well, she could use anything else to mock him into whatever she wanted to do with him anyway, "So, just to let the hairs on your back relax a little, you're not here because of earlier" As he squinted his eyes, she snickered, "And no, you're not here because of what happened this morning either, so calm down" She took a seat on her main chair and he let his body fall down onto the wooden chair in front of her and her desk.

"So it's our usual late night date then" He joked, eyes half lidded as exhaustion kicked and she laughed, this time loud and less slurtly than what she was used to, but that joke had caught her off guard.

"Well, I'm not against it, although I never actually saw you asking me out first?" She mocked him, making him blush before she giggled as she reached his shoulder to pat him, "No problem, I did catch you busy getting asked out first to begin with" He coughed as he remembered the scene and she snickered, it had only been a day since that.

"O-oh yeah, about that-uh..." He started out shy, but she gave him enough time to find his words and continue, "What you...said to Lilith, was that-..." He scratched the back of his head, by this point Kidd's trademark habit for when anxiety kicked in.

"What of it, sugar?" She blinked, faking innocence just to push out more words out his mouth to extend his slight suffering.

"Oh come on, y'know..." She mutedly worded with her mouth _Oh but I don't,_ before it turning into a foxy smile.

He almost looked like a pouting baby.

"Was it...true?" He finally managed, and honestly enough it was a question she did see coming.

The answer, of course, was delivered with her lips on his own.

A-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a

"Now that the last thing in my _to do_ list is checked" Moxxi, fixing her slightly out of place hair and skirt, said as she stood in front of a wide eyed, shocked Kidd after they went through what Moxxi would call _reassuring kisses_ , "I had a few questions I wanted some answers to Kidd" She said as she snapped her fingers, fully returning him to mother Pandora, "And I believe you are the only one with those answers" She finished with a hand on his right knee, resting there peacefully as she stared into his tired eyes.

He seemed out of it, distracted, and she swore his eyes were still only looking at her puffy lips, but when she finally removed herself from him, he managed to elaborate.

"What you need, Moxx?" She loved the nickname, it earned him lots of good points, but his tone sounded off.

Mind her, it sounded rather defensive.

"Oh well I was checking on you today, and you seemed slightly off track at cleaning hours; any comments on that?" He munched his cheek and thought about her question for a second.

"Well, I had a few slip offs today with Johann in the kitchen beforehand, so my day started with my left leg anyway" He begun and she panfaced. She hadn't expected him to tell her his daytoday story, "After that I broke a vase but you already scratched me off that punishment" She nodded and winked at him, "And then the milkshake accident..."

"Sugar you do realise I already know all about your day, right? I mean, I was there too, we work at the same bar, honey" He frowned, obviously feeling dumb after not understanding initially what she requested, "I wanted to know the why, Kids" To that, an imaginary light bulb seemed to turn on on top of Kidd's head.

"The why to my fuck ups?" She nodded; apparently he seemed to know what kept him busy all day long, "Obviously because I was distracted but she already knows that..." He muttered and then gasped, "Oh so why am I so distracted?" Slightly endeared, slightly ticked off, Moxxi nodded once again.

"Yes, Kidd" She giggled, "What's been on your mind as of late?" She tried again and stared at him.

He looked calm, as if he had finally figured something out.

As she smiled at her almost victory, he shook his head, breaking her hopes.

"Oh sorry, that's the only thing" He smiled at her, for the first time in a mischievous manner, "I cannot tell you _that._ "

Oh why you little piece off-

Fin

* * *

hello, **so I'm kind of back kind of not it's weird in my mind this days guys, not many things make sense so it's really hard to put something together for you guys to enjoy but here it is another chapter this time again into Moxxis perspective but I'll see to it that next time it's Kidd again**

 **This chapter is mostly to show how Moxxi acts when she's alone and with only Kidd and serves as a way to help me into writing again so sorry if I didn't advance on the plot at all**

 **The real questioning between moxxi and Kidd begins next chapter but it's not anything special just to let you know**

 **So not really many comments on Zer0 being a girl this chapter mostly because Moxxis don't know yet (and nobody knows except for Kidd) so yeah that's that**

 **I'd love it if you reviewed and please tell me if you find typos or if you think the story is going off track or something is wrong idk but tell me**

 **Love ya- Paw**


End file.
